


Just Dance

by musiclove915



Series: Melodramatic Musical [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Peter Hale is more of a Background Character, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915
Summary: Control your poison, babe, roses have thorns, they say.After a fun night out, Erica tries to remember that fun night out. Can she? And who is that cute guy that keeps popping up?
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Melodramatic Musical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725958
Kudos: 3





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just Dance by Lady Gaga

Her head was spinning. She didn’t want to open her eyes, but she had to try. Thankfully, the lights were off, at least the ones above her; there was one bright light coming from her left side. As she opened her eyes, everything had a dark tint to it. Freaking out, she sat up quickly, causing the glasses to fly off her face.

Erica chuckled at her foolishness as she looked around the room. A sea of bodies in different forms of nudity surrounded her. She looked down and gave a sigh of relief, she was clothed but for some strange reason her t-shirt was inside out.

Trying to get up, Erica realized she couldn’t. Looking down she could see a random guy hugging her legs. Sighing loudly, she tried kicking her feet to get they guy to release his grip, but to no avail. 

“Hey dude,” a deep voice whispered, “can you let go?” A shirtless guy started to poke the octopus at Erica’s feet.

“Yeah,” the guy yawned as he let go and rolled over, hugging the next thing he could find.

Finally able to get up, she retrieved her sunglasses and was able to find some lost money. It might have been hers or someone else’s but either way she pocketed it.

Before leaving, she noticed her savior still lying on the floor, looking up at her.

“Thanks,” Erica said, putting on her glasses. She was going for suave and cooler than she actually was, but it was mostly to block out the sunlight.

He smiled up at her. He was cute—not hot but cute, big difference. His dark eyes and skin made Erica smile.

“No problem,” he said, “didn’t want you to pee next to me or something.”

She laughed and hoped she see the guy again.

But, it was time to start her trek out. She slowly made her way out of the room, trying hard not to step on anyone or accidentally kick them. At one point she put her foot awkwardly between some guys legs.

Finally making it to the door, Erica realized something particularly important: she didn’t have her purse which had her phone and keys. She scanned the room again, wondering where she put it.

Moving her foot as he looked around, trying to remember the night before, Erica hit something hard. Thinking the worst, she looked down and saw a cell phone clutched in a girls hand. After forcing it out of her hand, Erica dialed her own number. A few seconds later, a jock jumped up from the couch after giving a high pitched scream. Erica rushed over and grabbed her purse before the jock could. After seeing that everything was still inside, she dropped the phone close the owner and left.

***

It took a few minutes for find her car, a few more to get out of the space without damaging the other cars, and then almost no time to get to her favorite café.

The service was good, but she didn’t go for the coffee, she hated the stuff, but for the atmosphere. It really wasn’t any different than any other café but something about it made Erica feel like she was welcomed.

The place was pretty empty, it normally was that early in the morning. Other than the two employees behind the counter, the only person in there was Peter, a quiet man who always read the paper.

Hearing the bell above the door ring, Peter nodded a hello to Erica. When she got to the front, she grabbed her bottle of water and a cola, this time one that was orange flavored. She gave him a smile and then paid for drinks. She knew Peter realized what she had done the night before/that morning, but he wasn’t going to mention it to anyone. He was cool like that.

After nearly collapsing into her usual seat and table, she opened her water and downed it in seconds. It was an old trick her mother as accidentally told her on how to relieve a hangover. Her friends never believed her, trying other remedies, but it was the only thing that worked for Erica. With the water all gone, she put the lid back and took a few breaths, slamming the bottle on the table like a vanished foe. After righting her breathing, she opened the cola and took a sip. She considered it for a few seconds, deciding it was decent. It wasn’t the best flavor they offered but it wasn’t the worst either.

Leaning her head back, Erica tried to remember her night out. All she could see were people rushing by and lights spinning. She could remember the bass under her feet and dancing. Other than that, she was clueless.

The bell over the door jingled. She bring my head forward, wondering who was there. No one ever got there that early. She couldn’t see the person until they move a little to the side.

She froze. It was the mystery guy who saved her earlier. He had a shirt on, but it looked about three sizes too small.

She was completely surprised, and she knew her face showed it. After he got his coffee, he turned and saw Erica. He appeared surprised too, but he had a shy smirk on his face. He walked toward her, his smirk growing more confident.

“Hey,” he said when he reached the table.

“Nice shirt,” Erica replied. She forced herself not to roll her eyes at herself.

He looked down and tried to pull it down. All that did was bring Erica’s attention to his abs. “Couldn’t find mine so I grabbed the closest one.”

“It’s a girls’.”

“Wondered why it was so tight.” He gave a laugh, looking down at the vacant chair. “Can I sit?”

She shrugged, trying to go for nonchalant, but his smile grew as he sat down.

“Crazy party,” he said taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah,” She said nodding her head. She took a sip of her coke. _Gods, this is awkward._ “You ever been to a party before?”

He looked at her oddly. “Yeah, I’ve been to a lot. After a while they’re all the same.”

 _Then how come I’ve never seen you before?_ Erica wondered.

“It’s kind of weird seeing you in a café,” he said.

“What?” She was completely confused.

He paused for a second. “You said you didn’t like coffee,” he said slowly.

“When did I tell you that?”

“Last night.” His face was just as confused as hers. “Don’t you remember?”

“Dude,” she laughed, “I barely remember my name right now.”

“Erica,” he said quickly.

She was about to take another sip but stopped, lowering the drink to stare at him. _How does this guy know so much about me? Did I talk to him? If I did, how come I don’t recognize him? I usually remember really cute guys. Why is this one nameless to me?_

“You don’t remember my name, do you?”

 _Remember, remember, remember_ , she repeated over and over in her head like it was a mantra. Eventually she shook her head. “Sorry.”

He looked down at the table and then at her again with a smile on his face. “That’s okay.”

“No,” she said, feeling bad. “Can we introduce ourselves again? Since I’m sober?”

“Like…Right now?”

“Yeah.” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Erica.”

“Boyd,” he said shaking her hand once. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” She took a sip and then put the bottle down. “You remember late night, don’t you?” Boyd gave a slow nod. “Great,” she sigh. “Can you tell me what happened?”

He stared at her for a few seconds then laughed, shaking his head. “Sure,” he said still laughing. Boyd was about to take another sip but stopped. “Does this bother you?”

“What?”

“The smell of coffee.”

“No, I love the smell. That’s why I’m here.”

“But you said—”

“That I don’t like the _taste_ not the smell.”

“I guess you never said _what_ you didn’t like about coffee.” He took another sip and put the cup on the table. “Let me see… You came in after me with a few friends.”

Erica’s phone starts to ring, almost like it was staged.

“Oh shit,” she hissed, trying to get her phone.

“What?”

“I just remembered I brought friends to the party.” When she found it, one of her friends names was flashing.

She quickly answered it.

“You bitch,” was the first words she heard. “You better have a damn good excuse on why you left us here.”

“I met up with someone,” she tried to sound causally, smiling at Boyd.

A silence on the other line lasted for a few seconds. “You lucky bitch! Congrats! I’ll let you get back to that. I want all the details.”

Before Erica could say anything, her friend hung up.

She put down her phone and looked at Boyd. “Sorry.”

“Can you not do that?” He as.

“Do what?”

“Use me as an excuse, firstly.”

“First?”

“Yes.” He looked down at his drink on the table. “And can you not cuss?”

“Why?”

“Do you want me to tell you what happened last night?”

She dropped any further questions, gesturing for him to continue.

“Okay. You came in after me…”

“How long had you been there?”

“An hour probably. Getting back to the story…”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway.” He rolled his eyes. “You put your purse down and headed straight for the bar. Don’t ask me what you made because _I_ don’t have a clue. All I know is that you had a few of them.”

“A few being?”

“I think about five.”

“Five?!” That was bad. Her limit was usually three, after that things could become very embarrassing.

“By that time, the music was starting. You stumbled to the center of the room and started dancing with your friends.”

“The people passing. The lights. The music too. That part I remember.” She said slowly trying to process what she was saying. “Thanks for clearing that up.” She then looked down. “Can I ask what happened to my shirt?”

“Oh,” Boyd said, ducking his head away.

“What?” She asked but he started to shake his head. “Come on. Can you just tell me?”

“It’s…”

“You might’ve saved me from something really embarrassing.”

Boyd gave a sigh and mumbled. “You pulled it off while dancing, and…”

“What?” Erica was insisting. There was a smile on her face.

“I told you I didn’t want to see your tits like that.”

Her smile faded as her eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?” She growled.

She could see Peter trying not to laugh. Erica grabbed her empty water bottle and chucked it at him. He stopped and sat up straighter. _Take that, jackass._

“I tried everything else I could think of,” Boyd said quickly, like it was his way of apologizing, “but nothing was working.”

“Fine,” she said, anger still in her voice, “we’ll let that slide. What else happened?”

He quickly took a drink and continued. “After you put your shirt back on, I told you to sit down for a while. You did, and we started talking. Actually, you did most of the talking but I was willing to listen.” He smiled. “You made me laugh a lot last night and I loved hearing all your stories.”

“It’s good that I’m a friendly drunk,” she said under my breath.

“Yeah, you are,” he agreed. “But there was one thing I wanted to know what you meant.”

“Which is?” She took a sip of her warming cola.

“You said, ‘Control your poison. Roses with thorns.’ What did that mean?”

She paused for a second, really thinking about it. “I have no idea.” She started to laugh and eventually Boyd joined in. When they finally stopped, Erica thought about it again. “I know what that first part means: Don’t drink too much. But I don’t know what that second one was about. Do you?”

Boyd looked like he was actually considering the answer. “I think it means that beautiful things always have their dangers.” Erica’s eyebrows shoot up. “You know, like a rose. They’re nice looking but they have thorns.”

“Okay, so what did _I_ mean?”

“That alcohol is nice, but it has its side effects.”

“Like a hangover?”

“I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders.

As they sat there contemplating the rants of a drunk girl, Erica’s phone rung again. She picked it up to see ‘Mom’ flashing over and over again.

“Shit,” I said.

“Hey,” Boyd spits out. “What did I say?”

“Sorry.” She then thought about it. “I’ll most likely never remember that.”

The phone continued to ring.

“Who is it?”

“My mom.”

“Aren’t you going to answer it?”

She sighed. “I guess. Hi Mom.”

“Okay, I’m not angry or anything like that, I’m just annoyed that you’re not home.” Erica could her that her mom was actually pissed. “Just answer one question for me. Why aren’t you home?”

She glanced at Boyd, but he gave a look that told her he knew what she was thinking. Using him as an excuse wasn’t going to work. _Damn_. She had to use the next best thing. “I just stopped for a bottle of water.” She closed my eyes and swore at herself, at least in her head. She almost outed herself and her night out. _Who do you think taught me that trick?_

Her mom sighed. “Erica, answer me another question. What does a mother think when her daughter isn’t home, and she sees her daughter’s backpack untouched?”

That caused Erica to pause. Why was her mom talking about her backpack? “Why did you say anything about my backpack?”

“Erica,” her mom sighed again, her anger growing, “you didn’t forget that today is the first day of school, did you?”

“Holy shit!” She yelled.

“Hey,” Boyd hisses, but got covered by her mom telling me to watch my language.

“You got to be kidding me, Mom. Today’s not the first day of school.”

Boyd’s attention sharpened by the mention of school.

Her mom gives another sigh. “Today is, sweetheart.”

“I’ll be home soon.” Erica said, no emotion in her voice.

“Ten minutes,” she warned. Erica tensed up not knowing what her mom meant. “Be home in ten minutes.”

“Okay,” she said still dumbfounded. “Um…Mom? When does school start?” She could hear her almost sigh, for yet another time, but she stopped her. “Time. What time does it start?”

“In an hour, so if you get here in ten minutes you’ll…” She hung up.

“I have to go.”

“I think I do too,” Boyd said quickly and then downed his drink. “Nice meeting you.”

“Yeah,” she said getting her stuff ready too. “Maybe we’ll see each other again?”

“Maybe,” he said with a smile on his face. He then rushed out.

Erica followed him and got to her car. She watched him leave and then got in. She wasn’t worrying about school at the moment, or if she’d even make it on time. She wondered if she’d actually see Boyd ever again.

Her phone started ringing. She knew it was her mom. She had to hurry.

As she turned on her car, the radio started to play her favorite song. It told her to just dance.

And she planned to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fun story time...I actually wrote this story back in 2009 or 2010. When it was originally written it was original characters. I had actually written a few short stories based on songs. I had planned to write a bunch of them and get them published. Then life happened, I stopped writing for a number of years, and they just sat and I did nothing with them. So I've decided to use them in fanfics so they can finally be out there. Sadly, I lost a few over the years, but the ones I do have are going to be rewritten, like i did with this one, and put here. So thanks again for reading and hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. if you have a song and idea you can ask me either on here or on Twitter, https://twitter.com/musiclove9151 and on Tumblr, musiclove915


End file.
